The present invention relates to a drive arrangement for wheels of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In electrically driven motor vehicles or hybrid drives, it is know to drive an axle of the motor vehicle by means of an electromotor or an electric machine (also shiftable to function as generator during braking) via a customary differential. If the electric machine is to have a high torque or respectively a high driving power, the accommodation in the motor vehicle can pose problems.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved drive arrangement with which relatively large size electric motors or electric machines can be built in a structurally favorable manner and with higher constructive degrees of freedom